nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Work in the Mine
largestonebrick.jpg|Large Stone Brick mediumseizedbrick.jpg|Medium Sized Stone Brick ratquestlargebrickfits.jpg|Large Brick Fits the Nest mediumsizedfits.jpg|Medium Sized Fits the Nest Back to Nehrim Wiki Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description After Porim has led you into the mine or you have found your own way, Merre will give you a task to eliminate rats in the mine. To proceed in the main quest you need to accept his task. Merre will inform you that this is no common rat quest. Here, killing the rats will be to no advantage, as they constantly flee to their nest which are out of their (and your for the matter) reach. You will have to invent something new to remove the rats. Walkthrough Find the Rats Merre will instruct you that the rats are just behind him. Go to this tunnel and mine and remove the''' rotten boards''' (using the "Activate" key - usually, the spacebar). You can waste some time killing them off, but after a dozen or so dead rats you will realize that it is no good just killing the rats, as they just keep coming out of their holes. You need to block the holes. Seal the Holes Use the stones '''which are conveniently placed to block the '''holes (the stones are too big for your inventory, but you can move them using the "z'''" key or whichever key you may have mapped to "grab/move"). When you enter the room with the rats, you should first notice a Large Stone Brick. Move it (by holding Z all the time, then you will not drop the stone brick unless you are pushed by a rat). Generally, '''all the stones fit to the nearest nests. (Check the map for the exact location). There are 3 nests and 3 types of stones: *Large Stone Brick *Medium Sized Stone Brick *Oblong Stone Brick Your quest log will pop up the first time you fit a stone into the hole. Moreover, you will receive a quest update once all three stones are sufficiently close to the respective holes. Go back to Merre and receive your reward. Reward *50 gp Tips *'Practice using Z key' on Rotten Boards lying on the ground. It will be easier to deal with the rats and moving the Stones. *Do kill some rats from time to time. They are pretty annoying while moving the Stones. *The Large Stone has sometimes difficulties to fit into the hole. Put it on the ground (near the nest) and push it (by as if you wanted to walk on it) so that it moves on the ground towards the hole. Or try to use 'Z' key on the ground. It is difficult to fit the stone when it hovers in the air. *The faster you seal the holes, the fewer rats you will have to kill. With every sealed nests the rats slowly cease to appear. Notes *'All of the nests and bricks are' in one room. *Be aware that the rats can move the position of the bricks too. That is why sometimes the position of the bricks might not be the same as on the map here. It is recommended to restart the quest (load), look at the map here and then start the quest. *Unlike most creatures in the game, these rats do not give experience points when killed. *It's possible to overload the game with respawning rats (and their corpses) by spending too much time fighting them rather than completing the quest. Anyone interested in using the room's endless supply of enemies to train their weapon skills should be wary of this, and occasionally remove excess rat corpses with the 'disable' console command. *Patch 1.1.1.0 changes: The rats in Karick's quest don't spawn directly beneath the player's feet anymore (checking for Getdistance Player > 70). Also, it should now be easier to make the bricks fit. *Work in the Mine is a Side quest. Following Quest Karick's Helm Problem Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests